Jessica Joanna Lee
by Sara93
Summary: Jess is a girl that is sixteen she got a boyfriend and they are kind of the ideal couple in high school. Then she meets Liam, he is good-looking, new in town and she is having it hard to resist him.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Joanna Lee is sixteen years old and lives with her family in a snowy town in Canada. Her brother Daniel is eighteen, her little sister Hannah is thirteen and her other brother Richard is seventeen. Her mother Joanna is 35 years old and her father Victor is 36 they were high school sweet hearts and she got pregnant at age sixteen. That bugs Daniel because he was not planned he was _the mistake_ as Jessica says only to tease him.

"See you one the skiing slope tonight" Nate said and kissed his girlfriend Jessica.

"See you there" She answered back and went home. Jessica liked walking alone home from school, it was not a long way and she always sang to herself while walking, it is kind of a routine but Jessica liked singing but only if no one else heard.

"Hi I am home" Jessica said when she opened the door to her home.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Her father asked when she entered the living room her dad was reading the newspaper and her mother has not home yet.

"Good, I am going skiing tonight with Nate" She said and made herself a sandwich.

"Of course you are, just don't be out to late" Her father said, Jessica and Nate always went skiing on Fridays.

"I never am" she said and took her sandwich and went up to her room, something that her mother hated. She thinks that you can only eat in the dining room and you can absolutely not eat and walk at the same time you have to sit down. But when her mother was not home she did it anyway because her father didn't mind.

Jessica's room was big, she had a large bed, a desk was she does her homework and a really big closet, and she got her makeup table. She is not the Barbie type of girl but her mother spoils her a lot and Jessica doesn't mind really except when her mother gets her pink clothes. Jessica hates the color pink her favorite color is red and black because black goes with everything. And red because it is the color of blood and love.

The phone rang and Richard picked it up right away he swore and opened the door to Jessica's room.

"It is for you" He sighed, Richard was waiting for a phone call from a boarding school that he wanted to go in.

"Thanks" she said to Richard and took the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Jess, it is Brooke, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I am probably going to be with Nate why?"

"My parents are gone for the week and my brother and I are having a party"

"Yeah I talk to Nate and see if he wants to go, I would love to come I call you tonight?"

"That would be great"

"How many are coming?"

"I don't know yet but I think it will be big"

"Okay I'll call you tonight bye"

"Bye" And they both hung up.

*

Jessica was waiting for Nate at the skiing slope but he was late, it was not many people out maybe ten at max. It was dark but the lamps lightened it up. Jessica went into the cottage and texted Nate

_Where are you?_

She got a text mess right back

_I am at home my mum wont let me go she has gone mad she says that it is coming__ wolfs to our town or something, sorry love you_

Wolfs it wouldn't be the first time but please! Jessica thought.

As she was about to open the door someone else opened it from the other side and Jessica gasped.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you" The boy said and took of his skiing glasses.

"It is okay I was just leaving" Jessica said

"Didn't you just get here?" He asked and he took of his gloves and jacket.

"Yes" she answered

"Do you want to join me, I have hot chocolate" He said and was holding up his thermos.

I don't even know you, Jessica thought.

"Yeah sure" She said and he lighted up the fireplace.

"What's your name?" He asked

"I am Jessica but call me Jess"

"I am Liam" He said and took of his cap, he had brown golden hair color and his eyes were golden too.

"I have never seen you here" she said and took of her jacket because it would get to warm otherwise.

"I just moved here" Liam said

"Okay, are you going to start school here?" She asked

"No, I have finished school" Liam said and handed her his cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Jessica said and drank a little and gave his cup back.

"How old are you?" Liam asked

"Sixteen, you?"

"Eighteen"

"You look older than that" Jessica said

"You think I am lying?" He asked

"No I just think that you look older then your age" Jessica said and drank a little more from the cup.

"You too" He said and smiled

Trying flirt with me huh? Too bad I am taken Jessica thought

"I think I should go now" Jessica said and got up.

"Oh, are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asked

"No I'll be at a party then"

"Okay that's too bad" Liam said

"You can come if you want" She said

Why did I even say that?! Jessica thought the moment after.

"Great can I have your number?"

She gave him her number and then she went home not singing this time except she thought of what she had just done.

*

"Your home early" Her father said as Jessica came home.

I am the clock must at least eleven Jessica thought

"What time is it?" Jessica asked

"Eight o'clock you have only been out one hour" Her Father said

"Oh," Jessica said and went up to her room, then grabbed the phone and dialed Brooks home number

"Hello it is Will"

"Hi Will it is Jess is Brooke there?"

"Yeah one sec" He said

"Hi Jess are you and Nate coming tomorrow?" Brook asked

"No but I will, Nate's mother wont let him out" Jessica said and Brook laughed

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?" Jessica asked

"Yeah the more people the more fun, who is it?" Brook asked

"Liam he is new in town"

"Okay well I have to go, Luke is here"

"Didn't you break up?"

"Yeah we did but he is just here to pick up some things"

"Okay, when should I be there?"

"Somewhere around eight o'clock"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

**The first chapter of my new vampire story hopes you liked it and please review - Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica were walking in the woods with a guy she couldn't see his face but then all suddenly they were surrounded by several wolfs and they were huge. She woke up screaming trying to catch her breath she looked at her alarm clock and it showed 07:37 am.

_What was that all about?_ She thought and sat on her bed and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep now so she took a long shower and plaited her long brown hair.

She got dressed and went downstairs where her parents sat in the dining room.

"Good morning sweet heart" Her mother said, Joanna Lee was red haired and really cute.

"Good morning" Jessica said back and sat down at the table

"Why are you up so early?" Her father Victor Lee asked, Victor Lee was brown haired and tall.

"I couldn't sleep" She paused "Nightmare" She finally said.

_Was it a nightmare?_ Jessica thought and shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked

"No, I don't remember" She lied "I am going over to Brook tonight"

"Okay, what are you two going to do?" Her father asked

"Just hang out" Jessica half-lied

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up after?" her father asked

"I don't know I have to talk with Brook first" Jessica said and then their dog whined.

"Oh I will take you Mio, just give me a minute" Her mother said to their dog Mio, She always talked with Mio as if it understood her, then Daniel entered the room.

"Good morning Jess" He said smiling and messed with her hair.

"Stop it idiot!" Jessica said and punched him on the arm.

"Oh someone is a bit cranky" He said and took the seat beside Jessica.

"What are you so happy for?" Jessica asked

"Nothing special, why are you so moody?" He asked and smiled

"Nothing special"

"It because Nate ditched her last night" Richard said as he took the seat next to her on the other side.

_No it's not, I am just not a morning person and how did you know that?!_ Jessica thought

"No" She muttered

"Oh it okay he wasn't that great anyway" Daniel said and patted her shoulder

"No because he isn't just the most popular boy at your school and that every girl wants him, but it is okay" Richard continued

"We didn't break up!" Jessica shouted

"It is okay that you are in denial-"

"Boys enough" Mrs. Lee said and they both stopped

"I hate this" Jessica said and walked out the door.

*

She ended up at the skiing slope but she didn't have her skis with her so she just went into the woods and then she thought was not such good idea.

_Why did I go into the woods for? I am stupid or what?!_ Jessica thought and then her phone rang

"Hi" Jessica said

"Hi Jess it is Liam"

"Hi, how are you?" she asked

"Great, you?"

"Fine" She lied

"So what are you doing?" He asked

"I am in the forest"

"Why? Don't you know there is wolfs coming near town?" He laughed

"Yes I do but I just needed to think alone" she said pronouncing ´´alone`` slowly

"I am disturbing?" He asked

"No" She lied, _why am I lying so often?_ She thought

"Good, but I was just wondering when I should pick you up."

_Pick me up? That sound like a date_ Jessica thought

"Jess is you still there?" He asked

"Yeah well I don't know if you should pick me up my parents…" She said as an excuse but actually she didn't want him to pick her up because it would make her brothers talking about her seeing someone else then Nate.

"Oh well were should I meet you then?" He asked

"How about the skiing slope?"

"Great, what time?"

"Eight o'clock"

_Why does this feels wrong I mean we're just friends I think, but then I should have mentioned Nate…_ Jessica thought

"Great, now just one question what kind of party is this?" he asked

_Kind of lets get drunk and have sex together, oh my god did I just think that?! Of course Liam was absolutely gorgeous but I would never do that to Nate I loved him. He was my first boy and we have been together for two years I would never mess that up, would I?_ Jessica thought.

"Eh, just a normal high school party" she answered. _Should I tell him that I have a boyfriend?_ Jessica wondered

"Okay see you later bye" he said and hung up.

"Bye" Jessica said back even though he had already hung up on her.

*

Jessica opened the door and slammed it when she got inside she heard her mother say something to her brothers.

"I am sorry" They both said at the same time

"mhm" Jessica mumbled and walked upstairs and they followed her

"Jess, please do you forgive us?" Daniel begged

"No" She said and walked into her room and closed the door behind her and they knocked

"Yes?" Jessica said as she opened the door

"Look Jess here is the thing if you don't forgive us we can't go to Will tonight and-"

"Are you going to be there?!" Jessica whined

"Wait are you going to be there?" Richard asked

"Yes I am best friends with Brooke" She said and Daniel laughed. "What is it?" Jessica demanded.

"Brook is fine" Daniel said and smiled a disgusting smile

"That's disgusting Dan she is sixteen!" Jessica yelled

"Yeah but she don't act like sixteen" Daniel said

"Out now and no I don't forgive you!" Jessica yelled and was holding the door open for them to leave.

"Jess if we aren't going neither are you we could just tell mum and dad what is going on there" Richard said

"Okay wait, lets make a deal" Jessica said

"I am listening" Daniel said

"What ever happens at the party stays there, no one is telling mum and dad anything or anybody else" Jessica said

"Yeah but just so you know I won't let you drink" Richard said

"Look if you drink and wont let me drink I will tell mum and if we both drink mum and dad don't have to know" Jessica said

"Fine" Richard said and crossed his arms. "But I wont help you out if you pass out" He continued.

"Good I don't need your help"

"Are you sleeping there because I would get in lodes of trouble if I come home with you drunk" Daniel said

"No I am sleeping there" Jessica said and took up her dress that she was going to wear. "I have to change so could you two leave now?" She asked

**Now here is the thing I am not so great and all so I have to ask you, when she is thinking is it** **e****nough** **if i write it **_in this type of hand-writing _**or do i have to write: She thought?**

**just wondering what is best because I did both of them, please review and tell me what you think - Sara**

**Now a little from the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

She wanted him to stop talking so she kissed him and his hands was all over her. She played with his hair and he kissed her neck. They were all over each other and she was gasping for air.

**It is not much but anyway :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TREE 

Jessica were at the skiing slope and then her phone rings

"Hi"

"Hi it is Liam, I am sorry but I can't make it tonight"

"Oh, why is that?"

"I am sorry I just can't, I'll make it up for you. What are you doing tomorrow?

"I am busy"

"Okay, call me when you're free"

"I will bye"

"Bye Jess and I am really sorry I couldn't make it"

"It is okay bye"

"Bye"

Then they both hung up, Jessica called her brother

"Hi Jess what's up?"

"Hi Dan, I was wondering if you could drive me to Nate because it is really cold and I am freezing."

"I guess I could so you aren't coming to the party?"

"No I am just going to be with Nate"

"Okay where are you I pick you up"

"I am at the skiing slope"

"Okay be right there"

*

"Thanks for the ride Dan really nice of you" Jessica said and got out of the car.

"It is okay, see you tomorrow" Dan said then he drove away.

Jessica rang on the doorbell and Natalie opened, Nate's little sister.

"Hi Jess Nate is going to be so glad to see you!" Natalie said and hugged Jessica.

"Hi Natalie how are you?" Jessica said when she let go of her.

"I am great; do you want to play dance star with me?" Natalie asked but Jessica had no time to answer before Nate did it for her.

"No she can't Natalie, why don't you ask Noah" Nate said and Natalie ran off.

"Hi babe" Nate said and kissed her,

I love when you do that Jessica thought

"Hi" She said back and kissed him loving

"I love that dress on you" Nate said and took Jessica's hand and walked to his room

"I heard that Brook and Will are having a party don't you want to go?" He asked

"I thought that you couldn't?" Jessica asked

"I can't but I could always sneak out"

"I don't want you grounded so I am rather here with you" Jessica said

"Well my mum and dad isn't home so we could-"

"Your siblings are home Nate!" Jessica yelled in a low voice

"I wasn't going to say that and thanks for always thinking the worst of me." Nate said crossing his arms

"What where you going to say then?" Jessica asked

"No, nothing" Nate mumbled

"Nate you are being childish"

"Yeah but you look so beautiful you can't blame me for wanting you"

"You already have me okay?"

"I know it just was just such long time ago and-" She wanted him to stop talking so she kissed him and his hands was all over her. She played with his hair and he kissed her neck. They were all over each other and she was gasping for air.

"No serious Nate we cant do it if your siblings are home" Jessica said and pulled away

"I know, let's just do something else" Nate said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah,"

**(A/N Here i have changed to first person I am sorry if it is confusing.)**

*

We went to the living room where Noah and Natalie were playing dance star, Natalie is eight and Noah is six, both of them are blonde just like Nate. Natalie was wining big but no one could beat me on dance star.

"Want to play Natalie?" I asked

"Yes!" She shouted and then turned to Noah.

"I don't even want to play" Noah said and hugged me.

He is so cute!

"I am so going to beat your ass" I said and we started to dance on the dance-carpet.

I could tell that Natalie had been practicing but she had very short legs so sometimes she didn't reach enough to score.

*

"Are you going to sleep here or are you going home?" Nate asked me when the clock was eleven.

"Sleep here, if that's okay"

"Of course it is, you got your nightgown it the top drawer" He said and nodded his head to the drawer.

"Right" I said and opened the drawer to take my nightgown. "A little privacy?" I asked and he turned away so I could change and then I jumped into the bed. Nate's bed was much smaller then mine.

"I hate that you don't have a big bed" I said and smiled.

"Really because I kind of like it" He said and took of his shirt.

"Whys that?" I asked

"It is cozy that way" He said and got in the bed.

"Sure sure" I said and then we both fall asleep.

*

I woke up by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess it is Brook"

"What time is it?" I asked and noticed that Nate was already up.

"Eleven o'clock did I wake you?"

"Kind of but it is okay"

"Why didn't you come last night it was really fun your brothers were here and Dan and I kind of-"

"YOU WHAT? IS HE STILL THERE?!" I screamed

"I was really drunk I am sorry really but he is a really good-"

"Brooke what about Luke are you over him?"

"No but anyway I was just for fun"

"Yeah I have to go" I said and hung up

I am going to kill Dan!

I changed and took my jacket and ran out the door.

"Jess what's wrong?" Nate shouted behind me.

"I have to go and beat up my brother" I said back and stopped walking so Nate could keep up with me.

"Why?" He asked

"He slept with Brooke!"

"I don't think that is only his fault Jess."

"So you are on his side?" I asked

"No, I just mean that this is Dan what did you expect? Brooke on the other hand should have known better"

"I cant believe it my best friend and my brother it is disgusting"

"And I think that Will is going to beat up him himself.

"You're right" I paused "Do you want to go skiing?" I asked

"Let's eat breakfast first" He said and we went inside again.

*

"I have to leave my things in the cottage first be right back" I said and walked to the cottage when I opened the door Liam was there

"Hi" I said surprised

"Hi, I am sorry that I couldn't make it yesterday but, hold on wasn't you busy today?" He asked

"Oh yeah I am here with Nate" I said.

WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?! WHY CAN I JUST TELL HIM THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?

"Oka-"

"I have a boyfriend" I said really fast

"What did you say I didn't catch that" He said laughing and the door opened

"Jess why are you so slow?" Nate said behind me.

"Come on lets go" Nate said and grabbed my hand, "What was his problem?" Nate asked before the door had closed so Liam could hear not that Nate was thinking about that.

"I don't know" I lied

"I am feeling a little sick I think I am going home Nate" I said and he stopped walking so did I.

"Oh, am sorry. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked

"No I am fine and I walk faster when I walk alone" I said.

"Okay if you are sure" He said and kissed me on the cheek and I heard a huge sigh behind me, I didn't turn around to see who it was I knew it was Liam.

"Bye I'll call you tonight" I said and walked back to the cottage to get my things and Liam was fallowing me.

As soon I was in the cottage Liam was right behind me, he closed the door and it was just the two of us in the room.

"I said that I have a boyfriend" I said and grabbed my things.

"Then why did you ask me out?" He asked

"I didn't. I said that you could come" I said and was going outside again but Liam was in the way of the door

"Could you move?" I Asked and stepped closer to the door, closer to him.

"No, not if you want to talk with me outside, I think that boyfriend of yours would not like that" He said and did not move

"Well don't talk to me" I said and stepped closer

"How about this, I won't talk with you in front of your boyfriend and you will be with me tonight" Liam said and stepped closer to me, he was taller then Nate that was for sure.

"I can't" I said and looked up at him.

"Yeah because you are feeling sick?"

"How did you heard that?" I asked

"Your boyfriend talks pretty loud."

"His name is Nate! Now let me go" I said

"You make it sound that I am keeping you here"

"You are"

"You haven't even tried to get by me" He said and then I tried to push him away, my hands was on his muscular body, he took his hand around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. Hid lips were cold and so were his hands. I didn't fight it but I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away and backed.

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted

"Sorry I couldn't resist" He said and moved closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I said and ran by him out through the door, I felt my things there and I ran home.

**( So from now one i will write it in first person and not in third person but anyway REVIEW PLEASE it makes me happy and i will update so much more faster)**

**Reviewes = Happiness**

**Happiness= Writing**

**Writing = Faster updates**

**so you know what to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N : Hi I am glad that you are reading and i am really sorry that it has taken so long)

Last chapter

"You haven't even tried to get by me" He said and then I tried to push him away, my hands was on his muscular body, he took his hand around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were cold and so were his hands. I didn't fight it but I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away and backed.

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted

"Sorry I couldn't resist" He said and moved closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I said and ran by him out through the door, I felt my thing there and I ran home.

CHAPTER FOUR

I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back, I didn't kiss him back right?

But that doesn't change the fact that you wanted to a voice in my head said

Shut up I told it

If I wanted to kiss him back I would have kissed him back but I didn't kiss him back.

You didn't push him away either the voice said

Yes I did!

You keep telling yourself that the voice said

I kept running until I got home. I opened the door and found that only Dan and Richard were home, they both looked at me shocked because I was crying. I ignored them and ran up to my room threw myself at the bed and buried myself in my pillow and screamed.

And then I heard a knock on my room.

"Jess can we come in?" I heard Dan's voice say I didn't answer but they come in anyway. Dan and Richard sat themselves on each side of my bed.

"Dan could you go?" I asked madly and I heard him sighed and left the room.

"What is the matter Jess?" Richard asked

As if you care anyway.

"Nothing, everything is bloody-fan-tastic" I muttered sarcastic.

"What happened?" He asked concerned

"Leave me alone please" I asked

"I am here if you want to talk Jess" He said and took his hand on my shoulder and then left.

I just lied there all day I don't remember falling asleep but the hours went by like minutes and seconds. Mum and dad had not come home yet because no one had opened the door, I would hear if it did. I could hear Dan and Richard looking at TV at some sport show, they were screaming at the TV. Then the door bell rang, they muted the TV, I listen hard to hear who it was.

"Eh, who are you?" I heard Dan ask

"Hi my name is Liam, is Jess here?" Liam asked

How does he know I live here?

"Yes but she does not felling well" Dan said and Richard approved.

"I know but I am here to leave her things, she forgot them at the skiing slope. I work there" Liam said.

He works there?

"I can take it" Dan said

"No I have to give it to her personally" Liam said

"eh right, this way" Dan said and I heard they were coming towards my room, I jumped of my bed and looked myself in the mirror.

Wait, why am I looking myself in the mirror?

I sat down at my bed facing the door and then someone knocked on my door. I went up from my bed and opened the door. There Liam stood with my bag, Dan stood behind him in the stair and he gave me a who-the-hell-is-he? Look.

"Hi, you forgot your bag" Liam said and holding my bad up. We were still standing in the door opening.

"Thanks" I said and grabbed it. I was about to close the door but Liam put his hand in the way.

"Can I come in?" He asked, I looked over to the stair but Dan was not there anymore. I nodded and let him in. He looked at my room and then looked at me, I was standing in front of my bed and he stood in front of me. Not so close. I waited for him to say something.

"What do you want?" I finally asked and he stepped closer, I would have backed if I could but I couldn't. If I did I would fall on the bed and that would look totally wrong.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry" He said looking sad

"Okay, now you said it" I said and looked over at the door.

"You don't forgive me?" He asked surprised.

"I can't forgive you if what you're saying is a lie and you don't mean it and I wouldn't forgive you if you meant it anyway" I said but it didn't make sense

"You don't think I mean that I am sorry?" Liam asked and ran his fingers through his brown golden hair.

"No I don't think you are sorry because then you would leave me alone"

"I am really sorry Jess. Friends?" He asked

"Sure, I just want to be alone" I Said and walked to the door and held it open for him.

"But if we are friends we could be alone together" He said

That sounded weird and gross.

"It sounded better in my head" Liam said and smiled.

"Sure it did" I said

"So can't we hang out?" Liam asked.

"Well yes but-"

"Great what should we do? I have my car right outside so we could go somewhere if you want to" Liam interrupted me.

"Well sure" I said slightly confused.

We went down stairs and Dan and Richard were looking at TV they looked turned they looks over to Liam and I when we entered the room.

"I am going out." I said and was turning to leave.

"Wait, when do you come back?" Richard asked.

"Ask mum to call me" I said and took my jacket and we went outside. There a green jeep stood on the driveway, I didn't know what to expect but how could he afford this?

He opened the door for me and I stepped in. he walked around the car and stepped in on the other side. He started driving really fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"I don't know the skiing slope?" I asked

"Sure" He said and headed to the skiing slope.

"Do you go here at school?" Liam asked when we passed by my school.

"Yes, which school did you go in?" I asked

"I went to a school in the US." He said simply.

"Do you work at the skiing slope?" He was driving really fast now, but I like speed.

"Yes, I need the money"

You need the money? Really then why do you have this car?

"Why don't you sell the car?" I asked

"No I need it to much" I wanted to ask what he needed it to but I didn't want to push it.

"Oh" was all I came up with

"So tell me about you" He said happily

"What, I am sorry what did you say?" I asked and he laughed

"You know what do you like to do and so except skiing because I got that clear" He said and smiled.

"Oh, I like to be with my friends and hang out I guess. I often go to parties and so, there is always something going on I guess"

"So you are popular then?" He raised his one of his eyebrows.

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked

"No not at all" He said fighting himself to laugh

"You think it is funny?" I asked and he nodded "why is that?"

"You don't seem like the popular type that's all" He replied

"Oh, well it is mostly because I am together with Nate and so" I said and it hurt when I said his name. But all suddenly we were already at the skiing slope. It was starting to get dark and I wondered if Nate would still be here.

"Jess what is it?" Liam asked when he saw my face fell.

"Oh, what if Nate is here?" I asked

"Ops he is coming this way sorry" Liam said and opened the door for me.

That is very old fashion.

"Jess what are you doing here and who is he?" Nate asked me when I got out of the car.

"I am feeling better now so I called Liam and he droved me here. This is Liam he works here"

Good work Jess! I told myself

"Hi am Nate her boyfriend" Nate said with a different tone in his voice at the word boyfriend

"I know, I am happy to meet you I am Liam" Liam said and hold out his hand and Nate shook it.

"So should we get going?" Nate asked I looked over at Liam and the back to Nate.

"I sort of came here with Liam and I promised him that I showed him around, he is new here" I half-lied

"Okay well I see you tonight?" Nate asked

"We had planes?" I asked surprised

"Well Brook and Will's parents are still out of town so they invited us over it will only be friends there not like last night" The way he said Friends made it very clear that Liam was not welcome.

"Oh I didn't know. Okay see you there" I said and turned around to walk away with Liam but Nate grabbed my hand.

"No kiss?" He asked innocently and made me smile I kissed him on the mouth and was not going for a kiss with tongues. I feel weird making out in public places. But Nate was going for a kiss with tongues. He grabbed my waist and kissed me roughly, his tongue sliding trough my mouth and meet my tongue. I kissed him back now and his hand was on my ass. Out tongues danced with each other and then I pulled back totally embarrassed because Liam was standing right here.

"Bye" I said looking at the ground to facing either Liam or Nate. Nate walked away and when he was out of hearing distance Liam laughed.

"He doesn't like me" Liam said and I looked up at him now.

"He is just-"

"Making sure that I get that you are taken?" Liam interrupted me.

"Yes, exactly" I said

"I can't blame the guy I would do the same thing if you where mine" Liam said

"We were supposed to be friends right?!" I snapped

"Yeah sorry" Liam said quickly.

"So I guess I am not invited tonight?" He asked

"I guess not but you are my friend so it should be okay" I said

(A/N: So please review they make me happy and i will update much faster if you do. I need a push on the way 3 - Sara)


End file.
